


Не совсем человек

by Nina_Yudina



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Yudina/pseuds/Nina_Yudina
Summary: Каково это — быть чужим на собственном празднике? О тенях, Шпиле и цене нового статуса.





	Не совсем человек

**Author's Note:**

> В фике у Кайрос "два пола" не случайно; о том, что это "она", знают только приближенные, для подавляющего большинства Кайрос — "он".
> 
> Другие работы с этой Вершительницей:  
> "Тьма" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460600);  
> "После охоты" (https://ficbook.net/readfic/7535210);  
> "Больверк" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913975);  
> "Краска" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758026);  
> "Без свидетелей" (https://ficbook.net/readfic/7538757);  
> "Ржавая пыль" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140945);  
> "Кровные узы" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812658).
> 
> Фик написан на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF Dark Games 2019.

Море огней, смех, запах вина и жареного мяса — в Распутье Летианы праздник. Во всех Ярусах праздник — Исцеляющие Руки, новый Архонт, чья слава давно бежит впереди нее, бросила вызов самому Кайросу. Могла бы отдать ему эту изорванную войной и эдиктами землю, с легкостью выслужиться, но нет, не отдала. А до этого избавила Ярусы от безумных Голосов Нерата и Грэйвена Аше с его Опальными… 

Архонт Шпилей — таков ее официальный титул, но чаще ее зовут по-иному. Для ярусников она не только Исцеляющие Руки, но и Меч Правосудия, и Хранительница, и Гроза Погибелей, и просто «наша Вершительница», как прежде. 

Она стоит в одиночестве за тяжелыми вратами, отделяющими путь на Шпиль от остального мира. Прислушивается к тому, как город празднует ее победу, не видя ее и даже не зная наверняка, жива ли она. «Ты для них теперь не совсем человек, девочка, — вспоминаются ей слова Бледена Марка. — Ты — нечто большее, чем человек... Даже чем Архонт. Ты — символ, ты — знамя. Твои решения отныне получат собственную судьбу, твои дела переживут тебя, а имя однажды превратится в сигил. Смирись с этим. Бежать поздно и некуда». 

Она понимает, что Марк прав, и не бежит — стоит за вратами, прижавшись к ним виском. Она хотела бы выйти к людям, которые — она знает — прославляют ее, пьют за нее и почтут за честь, если она присоединится к ним.

Она не может. Что-то мешает. 

Где-то там, всего в нескольких шагах, чужое веселье. Там праздник — во имя нее, ради нее, вот только ее самой на этом празднике нет. Более того, ее присутствие не обязательно. Ее имя, деяния, репутация — вот кто подлинные герои дня… 

Она остается во мраке — его разрывает лишь свет нескольких факелов — и смотрит в разверзающийся перед ней незримый провал. Пропасть между нею и всем миром. Всеми, кто живет в нем. Всем сущим. Между нею и прошлым, которого не вернуть. Между нею и теми, кого не воскресить… 

Но постепенно что-то меняется. Она ощущает магические потоки вокруг себя, чувствует, как они искажаются и снова возвращаются в нормальное русло. Она как будто невольно осязает город за вратами — каждый дом, каждое дерево, каждую душу; видит свои Шпили, даже не будучи рядом с резонатором; вдыхает весь мир, сама того не желая, и вдруг понимает, что никогда еще не была так тесно связана с ним. 

Прошлого не вернуть, но оно вспыхивает с невероятной силой, словно разом зажигаются тысячи свечей. Она вспоминает праздники в городе своего детства: вот мать, принарядившись, следит за тем, как на стол выставляют угощения; вот девчонки-соседки с цветными флажками и лентами бегут на рыночную площадь, такую же, как здесь, в Распутье; вот она сама танцует и смеется, и теплый вечерний ветер овевает ее лицо… 

Из-за врат доносится музыка. Жители Распутья, каким-то чудом сумевшие сохранить во время постоянных нападений простенькие инструменты, играют незатейливые мелодии и пляшут с такой радостью! А Бэйлен Тар в своем борделе наверняка рассказывает всем, кто захочет слушать, что Архонт Шпилей — лучшая и самая щедрая его клиентка. 

При этой мысли ей становится легче, и она тихонько смеется про себя, а потом, оторвавшись от тяжелых врат, начинает танцевать — сперва робко, но музыка захватывает ее, и она самозабвенно кружится под темными сводами в одиночестве, среди факелов и воспоминаний. 

Магические потоки снова меняются, и она замечает, что тени рядом становятся плотнее, окутывают ее, прикасаются к ней, будто пытаются вести ее в танце. 

— Появись, — просит она, улыбаясь, и простирает руки во тьму. Ее пальцы — вполне ожидаемо! — касаются холодной стали и теплой кожи: Архонт Теней буквально в шаге от нее. 

— Как хорошо, что ты пришел, — говорит она. — Без тебя праздник не праздник.  
— Недурно танцуешь, Архонт, — отвечает Бледен Марк, — впечатляет. Но почему здесь, а не там? — он, отставив большой палец, указывает на закрытые врата.  
— Я не могу, — признается она. — Оно там… не мое. Из-за меня, но не для меня. И люди, и город — все такое… Какое-то…  
— Чужое?  
— Да, — она прислоняется к плечу Марка. — Я как будто не принадлежу всему этому. Словно оно мне снится. Ты знаешь, как это исправить?  
— Нет. Увы, девочка, так теперь будет всегда. Лишь то, к чему ты сама потянешься, станет твоим. Ты перешла грань… обычности, если хочешь, и такова цена дара: постигая свою неординарную природу, усиливая свою магию, ты будешь удаляться от обыденной жизни, ее простых радостей и скорбей. Трудно станет понимать тех, кто не владеет тем, чем владеешь ты. То, что не связано со Шпилями, начнет утомлять тебя и быстро наскучит. Тебе будет жаль тратить время и силы на других, если, конечно, они тебя чем-нибудь не увлекут, и даже сон не принесет тебе облегчения, потому что спать ты перестанешь… Продолжать?  
— Пожалуйста, Архонт… не надо. 

Бледен Марк усмехается: 

— За все приходится платить, детка. 

Она смотрит на него, пораженная догадкой: 

— Марк, и ты живешь столько лет… вот так?! Один посреди пустоты?  
— Я привык. И ты тоже привыкнешь. В тенях я нахожу покой и ответы на многие вопросы. Я полюбил их, и одиночество мне по нраву. Хотя ради одного новоявленного Архонта я готов нарушать его и дальше, — Марк дружески треплет ее по плечу. — Иди к ним. Ты нужна своим людям. Отбрось сомнения — тебе еще не раз придется делать это. Не потеряй из-за своего затворничества все, чего достигла.  
— А ты?  
— Я не собираюсь показываться, но присмотрю за тобой. Иди. 

 

Когда врата распахиваются и она появляется перед горожанами, площадь оглашают приветственные крики. Архонт Шпилей, улыбаясь, спускается к тем, кто ждет ее. 

 

Позже она, уставшая от песен и разговоров, разомлевшая от вина и жара костров, возвращается наверх — в Шпиль Распутья, к библиотекарям. Отдав последние распоряжения, она отправляется в Колодец Вендриенов, на другой Шпиль, свой любимый. Там давно никого нет, лишь ветер гуляет среди древних колонн, да гудит пробужденный резонатор. 

Она устало опускается на ковер, недавно принесенный сюда работниками по ее приказу, прислоняется к стене, подпихивает подушку под спину и долго сидит неподвижно, обхватив колени. Вот и все. Праздник окончен. Кругом, куда ни глянь, сумрак, звездное небо и старый крошащийся камень. И одиночество — такое, какого никому никогда не познать. Разве что другому Архонту. 

Резонатор, словно приветствуя ее, чуть светится во тьме. Может быть, это ей только кажется, тем не менее она встает, подходит к нему и прислушивается. У нее кружится голова, но внезапно она ощущает десятки, сотни невидимых дорог, проходящих через тьму, и все, что движется в ней. 

Он идет сюда. 

Она чувствует, сама не понимая как, что Архонт Теней ищет ее и приближается. Она откуда-то знает, где и в какой момент он появится. 

Все ближе… Он здесь. 

Он действительно появляется — прямо перед ней, потому что она уже ждет. Молча протягивает к нему руки. Молча гладит по щекам, не боясь размазать алую краску. Молча развязывает пояс. Архонт так же молча отстегивает оружие… 

 

Марк нарушает тишину первым — только тогда, когда его клинок упирается ей в шею: 

— Ты неисправима. Неужели ты не понимаешь, что я могу беспрепятственно убить тебя, когда ты ничем не защищена? Нельзя никому доверять, запомни это, наконец. 

Она, лежа на обнаженной груди могучего Архонта Теней, даже не поднимает головы: 

— Я знаю, что ты не сделаешь этого.  
— Не будь настолько наивной, детка. У меня могут быть свои причины.  
— Ну, раз так, — вздыхает она и прижимается к нему еще теснее, — то пусть. Если уж умереть, то лучше от твоего клинка, мой Архонт. 

Бледен Марк некоторое время обескураженно молчит, а потом, хмыкнув, убирает кинжал и переворачивает ее на спину. Смотрит на нее сверху, опираясь на вытянутые руки, и золотые глаза его сияют — тем страннее и страшнее кажутся огромные черные зрачки: 

— Все и всегда бывает по-твоему, девочка, но не в этот раз. Я не буду убивать Владыку, которой хочется служить. Хотя, надо признать, твои бесконечные поручения утомительны. Так много беготни — в мои-то годы! 

Она притягивает его к себе и целует. 

Эта ночь похожа на многие из тех, что уже были между ними и еще будут, если оба останутся живы. Но в объятиях Архонта она вдруг опять ощущает бесконечные дороги во тьме, видит теневые пути между Шпилями, которые давно воспринимает как часть себя самой, и не понимает, что за странная связь образуется между ними и любимой стихией Марка. 

— Не уходи, — просит она, когда они оба, тяжело дыша, ложатся рядом, обнимая друг друга.  
— Не уйду, — внезапно соглашается Марк. — Мне стало сложно удаляться от твоих Шпилей и от тебя самой надолго. Не успела снять с меня один поводок, как приготовила другой? Привязала меня к себе и своей магии, точь-в-точь как Кайрос. 

Она растерянно замолкает — ей кажется, что доверие Марка рушится быстрее, чем утлая лачуга под ударами Ржавой бури. 

— Знаешь, — говорит она, с трудом подбирая слова, — я не хотела этого, но я рада, что так получилось, и я не Кайрос, чтобы делать из тебя послушное орудие. Благодарю тебя за то, что ты помогаешь мне и уходишь, чтобы выполнять мои просьбы, но если однажды ты не вернешься, меня не станет, Марк. Мне ни к чему Ярусы, ни к чему грядущие столетия, если тебя не будет рядом. 

Марк на мгновение прикрывает глаза, а потом ободряюще произносит: 

— Не переживай. Не умру. 

Она чувствует тепло его тела и движения теней. Она видит внутренним взором все, что происходит в Ярусах. Видит прошлое и будущее. Видит бессильную Кайрос возле резонатора. Не зря, думает она, Владыка издала законы, которые никому не позволяют проникать в Старые Стены, — слишком боялась, что кто-нибудь сумеет овладеть еще какой-то магией, которая ей неподвластна. Эта земля платит не только за свою непокорность, но и за разочарования Кайрос… 

— Сегодняшний праздник не будет последним, Архонт, — тихо, но решительно говорит она, — я позабочусь об этом. Жизнь снова придет — даже туда, где ее не осталось. Ярусы еще обретут величие и красоту, обещаю.

Резонатор вращается и шумит, как будто отвечает ей.


End file.
